


Ghost of You

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [37]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: “Your eyes haunt me in my sleep”, Honerva said, her voice heavy with sadness.





	Ghost of You

“Your eyes haunt me in my sleep”, Honerva said, her voice heavy with sadness.

 

Before her was a holographic image of her and Zarkon during their wedding day. An ancient thing from when they were happier; preserved for over than ten thousand years. The file was so old that it glitched and flickered every now and then.

 

 _She could not save her husband_. Not even her knowledge she gained from Oriande could save him now; he was well out of her reach.

 

She covered her face with her hand and sobbed silently.

**Author's Note:**

> go check my [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com).


End file.
